Like we used to
by LoganLover19
Summary: one-shot. After the war, the gods bring Luke back. Annabeth leaves Percy for him. later she regrets her decision. Can she have Percy again?


Like we used to

Percy and Annabeth

_I could feel her breath as she's sleeping next to me_

_Sharing pillows and cold feet_

She moved in a week ago and he hasn't gotten over how cold her feet are in the morning. He loved looking over and knowing that she is what he will see because nothing could get better than that.

_She can feel my heart; fell asleep to its beat_

_Under blankets and warm sheets_

They were watching the news like adults do (although adults tend to pay attention during it) when she fell asleep on his chest. Feeling his heart and knowing that it beat for her made her feel like she was flying.

_If only I could be in that bed again_

_If only it were me instead of him_

Now she was gone. The gods had granted a gift and Luke had come back. She left him for Luke just like he used to fear she would. When Luke knocked Annabeth answered and left him, he knew he would always be second best to her compared to Luke but he had thought that she got over him.

_Does he watch your favorite movies?_

"Luke lets watch a movie" she asked him.

"Not in the mood babe, I'm gonna take a drive"

He didn't come back until later that night and he smelled like perfume, that was when she knew where he had gone.

_Does he hold you when you cry?_

She ran to the bathroom and cried and thought once again of Percy and how he would have knocked the door down to see if she was alright and how Luke had just gone to bed.

_Does he let you tell him all your favorite parts?_

_When you've seen it a million times_

She started thinking about her favorite book and how the main guy left but came back and promised never to leave her again. She remembers all the times she read that to Percy and how he acted surprised and would smile and tell her how amazing it is even though he didn't like the book and she had told him more times than she can count.

_Does he sing to all your music?_

_While you dance to purple rain_

She thinks about how Percy would sing to her in his adorable tone deaf voice and she would twirl around the living room until he would grab her waist and lift her off her feet and twirl for her, then he would be so honest and tell her 'I just had to hold you to know that you really are mine forever' then on the bathroom floor she is brought back reality and knows that what she did was unforgivable and that she cant have any of those things again.

_Does he do all these things?_

_Like I used to?_

_14 months and 7 days ago,_

_Oh, I know you know how we felt about that night_

_Just your skin against the window_

_Oh, we took it slow and we both know_

_It should have been me inside that car_

_It should have been me instead of him in the dark_

Another year later and Luke is still cheating. She is still miserable. Percy still loves her. He decides to write her a song. He writes about there breakup and names it appropriately as Like We Used To. It is a hit. Percy is at a small concert with his band finishing up the song when he sees her. Slowly he walks off stage until he is right in front of her and sings…

_Does he watch your favorite movies?_

_Does he hold you when you cry?_

_Does he let you tell him all your favorite parts?_

_When you've seen it a million times_

_Does he sing to all your music?_

_While you dance to purple rain_

_Does he do all these things?_

_Like I used to?_

The tears in her eyes spill over and she shakes her head no. He drops the microphone and picks her up and twirls her, Just Like He Used To

_I know that love happens all the time, love_

_(I'm a sucker for that feeling)_

_You're on my mind, love_

_(I always end up feeling cheated)_

_And that happens all the time, love_

_(Oh darling, I know I'm not needed)_

_Will he love you like I loved you?_

_Will he tell you every day?_

They tell each other everyday that they love each other and have never meant it more than they do now.

_Will he make you feel like you're invincible?_

_With every word he'll say_

When she cries and he says nothing could ever hurt her while he is here she feels invincible because she know that he means that from the bottom of his amazing heart.

_Can you promise me that this was right?_

_Don't throw it all away_

_Can you do all these things?_

_Will you do all these things?_

_Like we used to_

_Oh like we used to_


End file.
